battleshipcraftfandomcom-20200216-history
Troubleshooting your design
This is a guide on how to make your ship work better than before. While anyone can build a ship without reading this, they will be at a sore disadvantage. Read on builder if you want a ship to last a battle. Toughness Testing Just because your armor and toughness are high, your actual strength may be low. Weakspots in unexpected locations can be easily overlooked in the initial building period. Observe how your ship falls by playing against the following levels. Do not move during the battle. *Air Base Level 2: Observe how your ship falls. Weakness can be seen in the way the ship leans. *Naval Battle Level 4: Also observe how the ship falls. *Duel Level 8: Observe the damage done by torpedos. *Yamato: See how much damage the 46 cm guns do to you. *Ram: Try all the different duels and see what damage a full ram does. *Duel Level 9: If you have a medium-moderate battleship test it against Capricornus (as one of the most common battleships you will have to face) and see how much time you can sink it first. If you get sunk first find out how much time it took to sink you, thus replicating a who-will-win multiplayer battle. After watching these battles, find the key damage points. Armor these areas, replace guns, or lessen up the weight, and etcetera. Speed A few factors may detract from speed: *Weapons have large amounts of weight. *More inferior engines can sometimes lower speed due to the weight exceeding the horsepower. *Errors in hydrodynamics such as protuding ballast. *Excessive weight. *Too many propellers can also reduce speed. (2 is normally best) *Losing speed while turning may be caused by propellers out of the water or simple physics laws. *If the speed is at full throttle and not constant, you may have bow and stern stability issues. Fixing these can sometimes be an entire remodel. Always delegate at least 5 percent of the tonnage bar to speed modifications. Focus on those regarding the installation of equipment- it is easier to remove guns and propellers than reshaping a hull. When a vessel does not perform to the expectations, examine the vessel and follow the procedure below: #Remove excess firepower: Weapons that simply do not have the firepower to destroy enemy vessels are weapons that deserve to be removed. #Upgrade the Power: A few expensive boilers are better than the same amount of inferior boilers in terms of horsepower. #Upgrade the Armor: This is perhaps the costliest but one of the best. As armor will hold a significant amount of the weight of a warship, utilize lightweight armor to make a faster, more maneuverable warship. #Two is enough: Power is concentrated in the propellers. While one cannot usually handle the sheer power delivered, two is usually sufficient for symmetrical thrust, even on the largest of battleships. By making a 1 block deep trench about three blocks long from the stern, propeller thrust is undoubtly increased. #Keep the ship's mass to the center: Side distribution will be fatal when damaged. #Fix stability: Ships are worthless if they capsize. Evenly distribute the weight. # Apply some basic Speed Tweaking. If you have any more tips and improvements feel free to add them to this page. Here's an example of testing a ship, specifically the Yamato. Staying....jpg|First, this is good. It doesn't lean and sinks upright. Yamatoa.jpg|Standing still in Duel 10. B.jpg|Notice the bow starts sinking immediately. C.jpg|Bow has sunk into the water. D.jpg|Continues, raising the stern. E.jpg|Final lateral twist and sink.